The Icestorm Prophecy
Summary Icestorm, a young, low ranked, three legged IceWing discovers she is in a prophecy to rule Pyrrhia. The Prophecy “In a world with moons of thrice, Lives a dragon named storm of ice She is alone because her rank is low And three legs make her gait slow Ice of storm has all the power Dragons from afar will bow and cower She will rule Pyrrhia, your homeland And you will follow her every demand But if she fails under enemy of fire just her size Then she shall meet a painful, early demise." "I Thought I Was Special." I am stuck forever at the bottom. There is not much hope-no, no hope, that I will raise from the fourth lowest place at the Seventh Circle to anywhere higher. And the oldest dragon at the Seventh Circle-I’ll soon be six. So I live in a small igloo near a little lake, by myself, trying to survive. It’s a difficult life. Because I have three legs. Yeah. I must be the only IceWing with three legs. And the only one so low ranked compared to my age. It’s not easy. *** I fly above the frozen lake, then speed down as fast as I can. My wings break the ice into shards that sink, and I hold my breath as I go underwater. Fish frantically swim away, but I grab a fat fish who struggles to swim away. I feel sympathy. He’s like me. Well, I’d release him if I didn’t need to put food on the table. I pick up the fish, and fly to my igloo. I walk inside, and crouch down. I eat the fish as I hear a loud crash outside. I turn my head, curious, out out my tiny window. A fellow IceWing is here, and he crashed on the ground. Oh no. I sigh and go outside. The IceWing is getting up and dusting himself off. “Who’re you?” I ask, sighing. “Chill!” the he says excitedly. “You’re Icestorm, right?” Why do you care? “Yeah.” “Have you heard the prophecy about you?” “There’s no prophecy.” “Yeah, there is! Something about you ruling Pyrrhia!” “What?” “Okay, so everything was normal. Then, suddenly, someone-a NightWing was in IceWing territory! Can you believe it! So, a NightWing flew up the super windy sky. He, or she (they were too far away to tell) said that the one by the name of storm of ice would rule Pyrrhia!” “That must be impossible,” I say. I’ve always wished I was a queen. I can’t let myself believe that’s true. “No, it’s real! Seriously!” he says. I don’t think he’s lying. I think he hallucinated. Unless... “This is a prank, isn’t it?” I say suddenly. “All the higher circle dragons are making fun of a failure like me.” “No!” he shouts. “That’s not true!” ` “Yes it is. And I don’t find it very funny.” I snap angrily. “Icestorm. I promise. I would never lie to you. Weren’t we friends when we just hatched?” He looks straight into my eyes, and I find myself nodding. He wouldn’t lie to me. Chill and I were best friends, until things became complicated. I am the future ruler of Pyrrhia! This is the best news ever! I nearly do a flip in the air. Then I remember-I am a low ranked dragon with three legs. He is a Fifth Circle dragon with four legs. “I believed you, Chill. We used to be friends. How could you lie to me?” I demand. “No-,” “I trusted you. Leave me alone! I hate you. I hate all IceWings! I hate the whole of Pyrrhia!” I scream, storming inside my igloo. I curl up into a little ball. “I thought I was special.” Icy tears form at my eyes. Category:Genre (Prophecy) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)